


Friday Afternoon

by Barb G (troutkitty)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-20
Updated: 1999-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troutkitty/pseuds/Barb%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan on a Friday afternoon. What, ya need more description than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Afternoon

"What?" MacLeod demanded, and moved away from him.

"Which part did you have a problem with, the nouns or the verbs?" Methos asked, and followed him back into the kitchen counter.

"The part where you said, 'MacLeod, I want to lick your eyeteeth.'"

"I do. You have very beautiful eyeteeth." He didn't like the feral gleam in Methos' eye.

"That's sick."

"Only in some cultures."

"Like this one!"

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought of it before," Methos said, taking both his hands.

"What, licking another man's incisors?"

"If that's what you want to call it."

"Methos--Ummph," MacLeod winced as Methos was suddenly on him, mouth-to-mouth. The man's lean hips pressed in against him, and MacLeod found his thighs spread out. Methos' cock pressed up hard and fast against his, but then Methos moved to MacLeod's hip for better friction. His hands were let go as Methos gave them up to explore MacLeod's hair, his shirt, and down the back of his jeans. Finally broke away, lungs screaming for air. He wiped his mouth.

"I'm no dentist, but I thought those were called wisdom teeth."

"Semantics," Methos purred, and rubbed against his thigh. The man's big hands came around Mac's hips, holding him still for the humping. Methos lifted his chin, exposing his neck completely. He had a beautiful smile, which softened his face to the innocent grad student again. "Umm..."

"Methos?" Mac asked, trying to keep from begging. opened his eyes. Lazy hazel eyes met his with the sardonic smile. "Can I help you?" he asked. His slow, thrusting motions didn't cease."Can we...uh...do something *I* might enjoy?"

"What have you got in mind?" Methos pressed his nose against MacLeod's shoulder and inhaled, deeply. Mac's cock went from hard to rock hard the next heartbeat. The blood went straight from his head southward. He grabbed Methos by the belt loops of his jeans and swung him around. He miscalculated on the force needed and sent them both sprawling. Methos ended up on top, and he crowed with victory.

"It's your fault, you know," Methos growled, tugging off the mesh T-shirt that Mac wore. "This shirt should be banned. You cause havoc in it."

"Havoc, havoc, havoc," MacLeod said, pulling off Methos' shirt as well. "And here I love you despite your wardrobe."

"Ha-ha," Methos snapped. He tossed the offending shirts behind him, and tugged on MacLeod's jeans next. Those were more of a struggle, and Mac's helping hands just got in the way. Eventually Methos slapped them aside, and stripped them both in a businesslike manner. He paused for a second, glancing around, and spotted the cooking oil. "Extra virgin," he read. "How appropriate." Fingers were smooth against him for a moment, and then pressed against his opening. The oil slicked his passage easily, warming to body temperature almost immediately. Mac held his legs open wider, trying to force the fingers deep inside of him.

"Please..." he whispered.

"Soon," Methos soothed. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I bet you say that to all the immortals," MacLeod growled. Methos just laughed. More oil and Methos was against him, inside him. Mac threw back his hand and groaned. Methos poured some of the olive oil against his cock, so that when Mac took himself in one hand and played with his testicles with the other, the touch was warm and silky. winced as Methos held his legs open. Once Methos had delicately pushed his way inside of him, the gentleness ended. Mac felt his hips being lifted off the floor, but that made it easier on both of them, even if it did make it harder for Mac to breathe. He stopped worrying about such trivial things as Methos' cock found his prostate with every thrust. MacLeod's testicles tightened and bunched under his hand.

Methos was gone already; face twisted in a grimace that was either pure pain or pleasure. Watching the agonizing pleasure on Methos' face set Mac off. came, shooting up against his own chest as Methos panted out Mac's name. Methos collapsed next to him, and they lay together on the floor until both their heartbeats returned to normal. He became aware of Methos tracing patterns with his semen on his chest.

"You're back then?" Methos asked, stopping long enough to suck on a finger. He went back to his game.

"The next time, you get to play the blushing virgin," MacLeod said. "Olive oil, Methos?"

"It's your fault for not keeping the Astro-glide in the kitchen."

"It's in the cereal cupboard, next to the Shreddies."

"Oh, now you tell me. Where were you half an hour ago?"

"Being seduced, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Methos said and started to lick up his handiwork.


End file.
